


There's No Place Like Home

by Arikitteh



Series: Desire in Restraint [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikitteh/pseuds/Arikitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been on the road for a while, there's really no place like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simulacraryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/gifts).



> A short bit of fluff that refused to leave me alone until I wrote it. Hope everyone enjoys it. :)

Letting herself into his place with the key he'd given her, looking around Paige didn't see any indication he'd come home yet. Viktor had taken a small detour to go visit an old friend, while she'd headed right home after the most recent set of shows.

_Home_

It felt strange in a way to be thinking of his home in Vegas as being her home now too. But he'd made it clear once things started to get serious between them, that it was her home just as much as his. It was the first time anyplace that wasn't her parent's home had felt like home to her. Heading down the hall with her luggage, her eyes drifted to one of the former guest rooms, a room that had been converted into a playroom of sorts for them. A delicious shiver ran down her spine, remembering times spent in that room. Both pain and pleasure were had there, and her loving Sir knew how to make her crave both.

She knew there were many toys in that room she was allowed and encouraged to use herself when he wasn't home. Pausing in the hall next to the door she considered going in and finding one, then decided not to. She was exhausted and in need of a nap first. Maybe later, once she was rested, she'd go find something to have a bit of fun with. Starting to walk, she made her way to the large master suite at the end of the hall. Their bed was there, a comfortable large gothic canopy-style bed, made from wrought iron.

There were a matching pair of chaise lounges set up next to the padded window seat. Mostly used for holding their luggage when needing to pack or unpack for work. Paige dropped her large roller luggage on top of one of the lounges, glancing at the walk in closet she told herself she'd unpack after her nap too. Pulling her little bath kit from one of her bags, she made her way into the attached bathroom for a nice relaxing hot shower. Cleaning off the feeling of travel from herself, letting the hot water work it's magic on tired and sore muscles as she stood under the steamy spray.

She took her time, standing under the water until it started to turn cold. Leaving the shower, her feet hit a fuzzy soft mat. Grabbing a large fluffy towel from a rack, she wrapped it around herself, then grabbed a smaller one to dry her hair. Once her hair wasn't dripping, she padded back to the room wrapped in just a towel. Looking through the large dresser she pulled out one of his old band shirts, a faded soft old Danzig one, which she pulled on. It was big on her, but that didn't matter. It was perfect to sleep in.

Running a comb through her wet hair just enough to make sure it wouldn't be tangled up in knots, that was all the preparation she did before climbing into bed. Grabbing the small round fluffy ball that was the Anubis plush toy he'd given her, she cuddled the squishable close as she drifted off to sleep. With the scent of him on the pillows filling her nostrils pleasantly, chasing her into her dreams.


End file.
